Solid-state lighting devices typically employ an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source. The LEDs are generally driven with a direct current (DC) or pulse width modulated (PWM) signal. As such, the array of LEDs must be associated with control electronics to at least generate the DC or pulse width modulated signals. While solid-state lighting devices are much more efficient than incandescent light bulbs, the LEDs and the associated control electronics can still generate heat during operation sufficient to damage the LEDs or the control electronics if the heat is not managed appropriately. The excessive heat may also lead to fires and other hazardous conditions. As such, heat sinks are often employed to direct heat away from the LEDs and the associated electronics, and thus, maintain the LEDs and the associated electronics within desired operating temperatures.